Je t'aime, un peu
by kaneda26
Summary: Kurama essaie d'apprivoiser Hiei. Mais Hiei est déjà apprivoisé. Le seul problème est une question de mots. Yaoi KuramaxHiei. Fic super classique et sans aucune originalité, vous êtes prévenus!


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec eux (Hiei: Encore heureux!). Je ne suis rétribuer que par vos reviews. (Hiei: N'en laissez pas! K26: Si tu continues, je change le couple et tu te retrouves avec Kuwabara! Hiei: Laissez des reviews!)

Couple : Kurama x Hiei. Quoi, ça change pas? Ben, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne! (Hiei: Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne? K26: Heu... Le droit de recommencer? Hiei: J'vais te buter!)

Note : Un petit one-shot gentillet...

**-----**

**JE T'AIME, UN PEU...**

**-----**

_C'était arrivé trop tôt, trop vite. Il n'était pas prêt. Et il n'a rien compris du tout._

_Et comme d'habitude quand quelque chose lui échappe, il s'éclipse._

_Et je ne le revois pas pendant un moment._

C'était ce genre de pensées qui accompagnaient Kurama le long de son chemin vers la fac.

Il mettait un pas devant l'autre sans vraiment regarder où il allait.

Et c'était bien la dernière chose qui lui importait à ce moment-là.

Sa tête n'était remplie que de Hiei. De Hiei et du baiser qu'il avait échangé la veille.

Kurama avait déjà embrassé Hiei. C'était même quelque chose auquel le petit démon avait fini par s'habituer.

Kurama lui posait souvent un baiser rapide sur la joue ou le front pour lui dire bonjour quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Inutile d'espérer faire la même chose pour dire au revoir étant donné qu'en général, Hiei s'esquivait trop rapidement.

Au début, Hiei n'aimait pas du tout ces baisers. Et il insultait copieusement le yohko.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça? J'vais te buter!

-Je te dis juste bonjour, Hiei.

-Baka! »

Puis, petit à petit, le yohkai s'était mis à apprécier et Kurama avait même constaté que Hiei attendait ces moments.

Alors, il les avait fait durer un peu plus, il caressait la joue de Hiei ou passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Bref, il faisait tout pour prolonger l'instant présent.

Et Hiei commençait à vraiment aimer ça.

Mais la veille au soir, c'était une erreur. Kurama avait été beaucoup trop vite.

_Quel imbécile! Après tout ce temps passé à l'apprivoiser, faire une bêtise pareille! Mais quel idiot je suis!_

Hiei s'était installé sur son lit. Et il était tellement proche que Kurama avait entouré son bras autour des épaules du petit démon, un geste que le jaganshi tolérait de sa part. Et il avait posé un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu m'as déjà dit bonjour, stupide yohko!

-Là, c'était pour te dire que je t'aime beaucoup.

-Hn. »

Comme Hiei ne semblait pas mal le prendre, du moins, il ne l'avait pas rejeté, Kurama s'était enhardi et avait posé légèrement ses lèvres sur celle de Hiei.

Le petit démon avait entrouvert les lèvres sous la surprise. Et Kurama n'avait pas résisté et avait glissé sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de Hiei.

Le jaganshi avait poussé un cri et s'était reculé si brusquement qu'il en était tombé du lit.

Il était par terre, la main sur sa bouche, ses yeux fixés sur Kurama avec une expression que le yohko n'arriva pas à situer, à mi chemin entre l'étonnement, la peur ou même encore la colère.

Mais au lieu d'exploser, Hiei s'était précipité vers la fenêtre, sa main toujours plaquée sur ses lèvres.

_Et voilà! Je me suis planté en beauté! Alors que j'ai passé tant de temps pour qu'il soit bien avec moi. Et maintenant... Maintenant, il ne va jamais revenir!_

Mais Kurama se trompait. Puisque quand il rentra le soir, une petite silhouette noire était bel et bien là, et semblait l'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? demanda Hiei brusquement quand le kitsuné arriva à sa hauteur. »

Trop ravi que le petit démon n'ait pas décidé de le fuir, Kurama se pencha et lui effleura rapidement le front d'un baiser.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il. »

Hiei le regarda, d'abord légèrement énervé, puis carrément en colère.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je déteste ça! cria-t-il.

-Pardon. Je croyais...

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça hier? »

Cette fois-ci, Kurama n'échapperait pas aux yeux accusateurs, attendant une explication valable.

Et il n'en trouva qu'une qui fut honnête à défaut de pouvoir se justifier.

« Parce que je t'aime beaucoup.

-Idiot! Idiot! »

Sur ces mots, Hiei s'enfuit.

----

Ca l'énervait. Parce qu'il n'était pas aussi naïf que Kurama le croyait.

Et il savait très bien faire la différence entre certains mots.

_Je t'aime beaucoup. Ce n'est pas la même chose que je t'aime tout court._

Et il avait raison sur ce point. Il avait quand même passer suffisamment de temps dans le ningenkai pour saisir certaines nuances. Je t'aime beaucoup, ce n'est pas je t'aime.

Mais le baiser que Kurama lui avait donné la veille n'était pas un baiser de je t'aime beaucoup.

Pour Hiei, c'était un baiser de je t'aime.

_Quand il dit je t'aime beaucoup, j'ai parfois envie de dire que le beaucoup est de trop. Parce que moi, je l'aime tout court. Alors, je ne comprends plus rien maintenant._

Parce qu'il s'était finalement fait à l'idée que si lui aimait Kurama, Kurama l'aimait seulement beaucoup. Et que ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose.

Les baisers l'avaient gêné au début parce qu'il avait compris qu'il n'aurait rien de plus.

Et puis, il avait commencé à aimer justement parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il aurait jamais.

Même si c'était un peu décevant, un peu triste. Il s'était fait à l'idée. Il avait accepté.

Mais maintenant, Kurama venait de tout chambouler.

_C'était un baiser de je t'aime. Mais il ne m'aime pas comme ça. Alors que veut-il? Je crois que je le sais. Et ça ne me plaît pas._

Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Parce que si Kurama continuait, ça les mènerait à une situation...

Sur l'arbre dans lequel il s'était réfugié, Hiei frissonna.

Ca les mènerait à un baiser, un baiser plus long où les langues s'effleurent, se caressent. A des mains qui s'aventureraient sous les vêtements. A des peaux glissant l'une contre l'autre.

_Ne pense pas à ça! Ne pense surtout pas à ce qui pourrait arriver après un baiser comme ça! _

Et puis, peut-être que Kurama avait agi impulsivement et que si Hiei ne s'était pas enfui, le kitsuné se serait excusé et aurait dit d'oublier.

Sauf que Hiei ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de dire ce genre de choses.

Il avait vraiment été pris par surprise. Les lèvres de Kurama s'étaient rapprochées très vite. Et malgré ses réflexes, Hiei n'avait rien fait. C'était tellement clair dans sa tête qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autres que ces petits baisers de je t'aime beaucoup qu'il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

Hiei n'aimait pas ce qui était embrouillé. Voilà pourquoi en général, il n'aimait pas les ningens, tout était bien trop compliqué avec eux.

Sauf avec Yusuke qui ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup. Et aussi avec Kuwabara parce qu'il était débile.

Mais Kurama... Kurama était beaucoup trop compliqué à comprendre.

Et Hiei n'y parvenait qu'en faisant de gros efforts.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que même s'il aimait Kurama, il n'aurait jamais aucune chance.

Et voilà que cette chance se présentait à lui!

_Est-ce vraiment une chance? Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime._

Il avait envie de lui dire je t'aime. Seulement je t'aime. Oublier ce beaucoup, le rayer.

Et il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le caresser.

Peut-être que Kurama voulait aussi la même chose.

_Mais s'il me prend dans ses bras_ _en me disant qu'il m'aime beaucoup_, _ça me fera mal. Même si aimer beaucoup, c'est mieux que pas aimer du tout._

Il s'était encore enfui. Mais c'était à cause de ce fichu beaucoup. Si Kurama n'avait pas dit ce mot, Hiei serait resté.

Peut-être aurait-il du rester d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu goûter plus longuement aux lèvres de Kurama, à sa langue, à ses mains.

_Je veux le revoir. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Même s'il ne m'aime que beaucoup_.

L'esprit rempli de sentiments contradictoires, il sauta de l'arbre et gagna la maison du yohko rapidement.

-----

Ils se regardèrent longtemps sans rien dire. Hiei, perché comme à son habitude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Kurama, assis à son bureau.

Jusqu'à ce que le kistuné se lève, entoure les épaules de Hiei sans dire un mot et pose ses lèvres sur le front du jaganshi.

Hiei leva un peu la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kurama.

Il attendait. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre.

_C'était une erreur. Kurama ne voulait pas ça._

Kurama baissa les yeux rapidement vers les lèvres de Hiei avant de les relever.

_Bon sang, c'est une torture. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, Hiei._

Mais les yeux rouges restaient fixés sur lui.

Kurama passa son index sur les lèvres du jaganshi. Puis emprisonna son menton avant de l'embrasser.

Cette fois-ci, Hiei entrouvrit la bouche rapidement et ce fut lui qui avança sa langue en premier. Et Kurama suivit avec plaisir.

_Est-ce qu'il sait seulement ce qu'il fait? Jamais auparavant il ne m'aurait permis cela._

Hiei noua ses mains autour de la taille de Kurama, l'attirant vers lui.

Toujours assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il écarta les jambes pour que Kurama vienne se placer entre elles.

_Je l'aime. A la folie. Beaucoup, ce n'est pas assez. Je veux qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime._

Mais le fait que les lèvres de Kurama aient quitté les siennes pour attaquer son cou ne convainquait pas vraiment Hiei de l'amour de Kurama.

Après tout, ils n'avaient rien dit. Pas un mot.

C'était contraire à sa nature profonde de chercher à parler, de vouloir des mots. Aussi, il les dit d'une voix basse, un peu enrouée, espérant presque que Kurama ne les entendrait pas.

« Je t'aime. »

Kurama releva la tête, fixant Hiei avec stupeur.

_Qu'a-t-il dit? Il a dit... Non! J'ai rêvé!_

Mais le jaganshi répéta doucement ces mots.

« Je t'aime. »

Hiei ne savait pas quoi faire devant le regard du yohko.

_Il ne m'aime pas!_ _J'aurais du me taire! Je sais très bien le faire d'habitude! Je dois m'en aller! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me détacher de lui?_

Et soudainement, les mots se bousculèrent dans sa gorge. Il attrapa la nuque de Kurama, se pressant contre lui avec force et les mots coulèrent, rapides.

« Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je ne t'aime pas que beaucoup! Je t'aime plus que beaucoup! Je t'aime tout court! Je t'aime à en devenir fou! Je t'aime, Kurama! »

Cette longue déclaration le laissa légèrement à bout de souffle. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Kurama l'embrassa à nouveau, attrapant ses cheveux.

Le kitsuné mit fin au baiser et regarda Hiei. Il ne croyait pas entendre ces mots de la part de Hiei et il ne croyait pas pouvoir un jour dire ce qu'il allait dire.

« Hiei, je t'aime... »

Le petit démon posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Kurama pour l'empêcher de continuer, pour l'empêcher d'ajouter un beaucoup qui serait de trop.

Kurama posa un baiser sur le doigt de Hiei.

« Beaucoup, ça ne suffit pas pour dire à quel point je t'aime.

-Alors, tu m'aimes comment? »

Voyant une légère pointe d'anxiété dans les iris rouges, Kurama emprisonna le visage de Hiei entre ses paumes.

« J'ai toujours voulu te dire ces mots mais j'avais peur. Il semblerait que tu aies un peu plus de courage que moi. Moi, je les ai cachés. Maintenant, je peux te les dire. Je t'aime. »

Hiei ferma les yeux de soulagement et invita ainsi Kurama à un nouveau baiser.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire quand je te dis je t'aime? demanda Kurama.

Hiei rougit un peu et acquiesça. Et il tendit les mains pour déboutonner le premier bouton de la chemise du yohko. Et caressa la peau mise à nue très légèrement. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurama et posa sa tête contre son torse.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras... »

Kurama le souleva. Et le porta jusqu'au lit.

Une fois qu'il eut déposé le petit démon sur le lit, le yohko s'agenouilla, surplombant Hiei et murmura:

« Hiei, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. »

Plus que tout, c'était vraiment mieux que beaucoup.

Aussi, Hiei sourit et tendit les bras entre lesquels Kurama vint se lover avec tendresse.

-----

Il sentait une peau chaude contre la sienne, une main qui reposait sur sa hanche, des cheveux qui lui effleuraient le front.

Hiei ouvrit les yeux. Et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut deux iris émeraudes qui le regardaient.

Et des lèvres qui s'incurvaient, formant un sourire.

La petit démon sourit aussi. Et referma les yeux.

Kurama l'embrassa très lentement, très doucement.

Hiei vint se blottir un peu plus contre Kurama.

« Bonjour, Hiei, murmura le yohko.

-J'aime quand tu me dis bonjour comme ça, fit le jaganshi timidement.

-Et moi donc! »

**-----**

**FIN**

**-----**

Voilà! Je sais, c'est assez classique et plutôt simple. Je l'avais écrit avant les fêtes et je l'avais oublié... Donc, comme c'est écrit, je le poste.

Surtout que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais envoyer d'autres fics. Nouveau boulot, déménagement, bref, gros bordel en perspective dans les jours qui viennent...

Je suis désolé aussi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire vos fics, je m'y mettrais quand... quand j'aurais du temps ce qui est pas gagné.

Merci pour vos reviews sur Le dernier péché, ça m'a fait super plaisir. J'ai d'autres fics à chapitres de prévu mais argh, ai-je déjà dit que je manquais de temps? Ah oui, il me semble que j'ai vaguement abordé le sujet! Donc, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais je reviendrais avec d'autres fics!

A plus et laissez des reviews!


End file.
